A radiant heat driven chemical reactor can be used to drive a number of processes including a process to generate syngas. Some prior art describes a detailed model for radiation to particulates and then convective heat transport from the particulates to the gas in a single tube reactor. This system uses a fluid-wall around the reacting particles to avoid build up and use an electrical heater located within the plenum of the reactor to heat everything.